


Phone Sex with Rafael

by ghostofachancewithyou



Series: Barba/Reader smut [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Title says it all ...





	Phone Sex with Rafael

“ _Again_? I left twenty minutes ago. You’re out of your mind.”

“What do you mean– _again_?” You drew the word out in a flirtatious tone. “More like I still need you. And I can’t believe you’re the kind of guy that leaves his woman unsatisfied.”

“You think guilt-tripping me is going to work? Come on. I’ve given you more than enough, surprised you caught your breath so soon.”

You were still in the afterglow of a quick but delicious session of morning sex with Rafael. But he had been out of the door for mere seconds when you still felt yourself craving for more.

“You’re more than capable of taking care of yourself, cariño …”

His voice was barely more than a whisper now and you could hear the hard sound of his soles on a marble floor. He had arrived at the courthouse.

“That’s not the point. Just talk to me, Rafi, okay? I don’t care, pick up a file and start reading, I need your voice.”

You heard a door slam shut. 

“I know you’re in your office now. No one will know.”

He sighed. A small creaking sound told you that he had sat down on his desk chair.

“You’ll make up for it, princess, understood?”

“I always do. But you’re not really going to read one of those files to me, Raf, right?”

“I’m tempted. Would be much easier than racking my brain for dirty things to say when I should be preparing for my meeting with the new DA. Which starts in—oh, just fifteen minutes.”

“First of all, you don’t have to rack your brain. You can’t stop thinking about the things you would’ve done to me if it wasn’t for the meeting. And you never go to work unprepared, can’t fool me, Rafi.”

He sighed once more and you bit your fist to suppress a giggle. He couldn’t resist a new challenge, and he knew you knew.

“Five minutes. And you’ll do exactly what I say or I’ll stop immediately.”

“Yes, counselor,” you hissed. You liked where this was going.

“So tell me … you’re still in bed, hm?”

“Yes, and still naked”

“Of course you are. Lying on my side, where you can smell me. That’s why you’re so wet again.”

“As a matter of fact, I’m straddling your pillow …”

“That’s my horny girl, rubbing yourself against it, imagining it was me …”

A shudder ran through your body and you let out a moan.

“Already?” That mocking tinge in his voice . “But you’re not touching yourself, are you?”

“No, not until you tell me to, counselor.”

“Very good. I can never decide if you’re the most obedient or the naughtiest putita I’ve ever had. ”

Rafael’s voice was low and heavy, and at his last words you began to buck your hips against the pillow, setting a slow rhythm.

“I’m both, whatever you want,“ you gasped, “… just yours.”

You knew you sounded desperate, embarrassingly so, but you didn’t care.

“Of course you are. But you know what, I don’t want you to make a mess all over my pillow, so how about you stop and spread your legs for me.”

You obeyed and turned around to lie on your back. You were clutching your phone so tight that your hand felt crampy.

All you could hear was your own heartbeat pounding in your ear and a sipping noise, followed by a wet smack. The thought of Rafael in his office … drinking his second cup of the day, all the other ADAs passing by his office, so close to where he sat. Maybe next time you would ask him to leave his door open.

You were getting impatient.

“Tell me what to do, Rafi, please.”

“What do you think I would want to do if I was there right now? Fuck you or eat you out?”

Trick question.

“Neither, first you’d just tease me until my legs are shaking.”

His voice was a growl. “Fine. But what if I got tired of teasing you?”

“You’d do both. Fuck me with your fingers and suck my clit.”

A pause. Got you there, counselor.

“Am I that predictable?”

You both let out a chuckle.

“Come on now, put your hand where you want me.”

You brought your free hand close to your pussy and let two fingers slip between your folds, hissing as they brushed against your hard and swollen clit. Rafael’s voice and humping the pillow had prepared you well.

“Raf—” 

“Exactly, princess. You love my fingers, don’t you. Circling around your clit, your tight little hole. You look so hot, I can’t wait any longer. I dip my head down and—are you still there?” he chuckled.

“Yes, please.”

“I wrap my lips around your clit, let my tongue swirl all over it. You taste heavenly … always do. My naughty girl. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”

Pretending your fingers were his tongue, you rubbed your clit hard and steady.

“You’re so wet, we probably won’t need lube—”

“We won’t,” you answered, high-pitched.

“Good. Now how many fingers do you want, baby?”

“Three,” you gasped.

“How about we make it four, I guarantee you’ll come all over my hand …”

“Oh my God …”

You knew that neither the length nor the girth of your fingers were comparable to his, but still you thrust your digits in and out rapidly, easily finding your favorite spot. Riding that fine line between pleasure and pain until—

“And don’t forget what my tongue is doing to you against your clit, fast and hard …”

You felt your body tensing. The thought of Rafael’s beautiful face against your pussy, the feeling of his long fingers pumping in and out of you. His green eyes never leaving yours. _So close so close so close._

“Please!“

His voice was a growl when he finally said it: “Come for me!”

And so you did, crying his name out into the phone as you pressed your head back against the mattress, eyes opened wide in shock at the intensity of your orgasm …

“Cariño, are you alright?”

You were a shivering mess. It took the better part of a minute until you were able to form coherent words again.

“Mm-hmm, more than alright.”

“Sounded like it.”

_That smug little shit._

“Love you too. And now go and kick that jerk of a DA’s ass.”

“I’ll make you proud, promise. Oh, and is our lunch date still on?”

“Sure. But not at Coppelia’s. I expect you here at home, 1 pm sharp. Or I’ll have to start without you …”

You hung up with a smirk and let yourself fall back against his pillow. You knew he’d be here by twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> * Short comments
> 
> * Long comments
> 
> * Questions
> 
> * Constructive criticism
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***
> 
> inspired by a request from [fortheloveofallthingsraul](http://fortheloveofallthingsraul.tumblr.com)
> 
> ***
> 
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
